


Tech bets and wagers

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Technology, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: The battle is over and Peter's first meeting with the Avengers doesn't go the way he planned.





	Tech bets and wagers

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit guys! You are so amazing with all your amazing feedback! I'm so glad you are all enjoying this. 
> 
> This prompt is from AngelWings98 on fanfic: What about Peter goes to Shuri and team up with her and then Tony finds out,have a tech battle with Shuri.
> 
> This will be set a few days after the battle. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I apologize from any mistakes.

 

Peter clung to the ceiling, smothering a laugh as he watched Capey drifting between the relics, searching for him.

 

“Hey, Kid? Are you for an excur- Peter?”

 

Peter snapped his attention to Tony where he had entered the room, sliding his phone back into the pocket of his jacket.

 

He was still wearing that same jacket, neither of them having had the time to change, or even shower. Dirt still coated the fabric, tears still visible where space had gotten the better of him. Peter’s own suit still had dirt and scratches covering most of him. Tony hadn’t said anything about the injuries he sustained but Peter knew they were there and that he must be in pain. But they hadn’t been able to leave each other just yet and the phone call Tony just took was the first time they had been out of the same room.

 

“Where the hell is Peter?” Tony snapped at Capey.

 

Capey shrugged.

 

“You were supposed to be watching him!” Tony growled.

 

Capey appeared to cross his arms, bobbing up and down as it floated in the air.

 

“Peter!” Tony yelled, ready to start sprinting from the room.

 

“I’m here,” Peter quickly descended from the ceiling by a single piece of web, hanging upside down, coming to a halt between Tony and Capey. “Sorry. I’m here.”

 

Tony eyes flicked up to the ceiling, down the web and to Peter’s face. “What are you doing?”

 

“Uh, well, Capey started it! I startled it and it flipped out and flew from the room and then I – uh – mayhavefreakedoutandlandedontheceiling – and then it came back in and couldn’t see me and, well, it was kind of funny?”

 

“You were playing hide and seek with a magic cape?” Tony said deadpanned.

 

Peter pursed his lips. “Maybe.”

 

Tony sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. “Get down, would you?”

 

Peter did as he said and quickly flipped himself right and landed lightly on his feet. “Everything okay?”

 

“We need to get to Wakanda,” Tony said. “The other Avengers are waiting for us.”

 

“Oh,” Peter blinked. He had almost forgot about all the others. He had been so focused on losing his dad that his thoughts hadn’t moved much past just the two of them. “Okay, yeah, cool. Uh, when do we leave?”

 

“Now,” Stephen Strange strode into the room.

 

Capey immediately flew to his master, wrapping around his shoulders and sitting comfortably.

 

Stephen moved his hands in a complicated yet elegant movement that had a portal opening in the middle of the room. “After you.”

 

Tony slung his arm around Peter’s shoulder and together they walked through the portal.

 

“Whoa! Guys, not the welcoming party we were after,” Tony quipped, half standing in front of Peter as they both took in the defensive position. “I was thinking balloons, streamers, cake.”

 

“Tony,” Bruce smiled, chuckling as he came forward to his best friend. “Sorry. Everyone’s still a little tense.”

 

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, accepting the quick hug from Bruce. “You okay? How’s the big guy?”

 

“We’re fine,” Bruce sighed. He titled slightly and looked around Tony’s shoulder. “Hi, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Bruce.”

 

“I know who you are! I’ve read all your journals,” Peter rambled, looking star eyed at Bruce. “It’s such an honour to meet you.”

 

Bruce chuckled, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “Wow, thanks kid.”

 

Peter’s cheeks flushed and dropped his head. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t sweat it, Kid,” Tony said, giving Peter’s arm a little squeeze. “Bruce needs the reminder every known and then.” He clapped his hands, a small shake in his fingers. “Where do we begin.”

 

As they moved around the room, introductions being made and reports being given, Peter hovered around Tony, not once letting the older man from his sight. The tingles of anxiety prickled under his skin, his senses working in overdrive to pick up every sound and movement in the room.

 

“Your suit is very well designed.”

 

Peter reacted instinctively and spun, launching his webs from his wrists –

 

The room went silent –

 

T’Challa activated his suit, claws out and ready to attack –

 

Okoye banged her spear, positioning it, ready to attack –

 

Shuri laughed, head thrown back against the wall Peter had webbed her too. “Incredible.”

 

“Nice shot kid,” Tony said, lips quirked up in an amused smirk.

 

“I am _so sorry_ ,” Peter gasped, looking horrified. “Oh god, shit, I mean, my bad. I’ll get you down.”

 

“Who made these?” Shuri asked as Peter hurried to release her from the wall.

 

“Uh, I did,” Peter said.

 

“And you designed your suit too?” Shuri asked.

 

“Ugh- no that was Mr – uh – Tony? Mr. Stark?” Peter babbled. “He made this suit. He’s amazing.”  Peter got the web unattached and caught Shuri before she could face plant onto the ground.

 

“Quite the endorsement kid,” Tony patted him on the shoulder.

 

Shuri nodded, looking at the two. “I would like to show you my lab. I would also like to study your webs and see if I can do anything to improve them.”

 

Peter’s jaw dropped and looked to Tony for permission. “Can we?”

 

“I don’t see why not,” Tony grinned. “I’m very interested in the suit you made. Maybe we could trade some ideas.”

 

Shuri grinned and nodded.

 

“I do not think that now is the time to be working in the lab,” T’Challa said.

 

“T’Challa is right, I think we have a few more things that we need to discuss,” Steve added.

 

Peter shoulders sagged and the anxiety prickled under his skin.

 

“I think now is the perfect time,” Tony said, draping his arm over Peter’s shoulder.

 

The anxiety started to lessen.

 

“A wager!” Tony cried. “Best webs gets a ride in my suit.”

 

“It’s on,” Shuri grinned.

 

“Cap,” Tony said meaningfully.

 

Peter didn’t miss the way Steve’s eyes flicked to him and his senses taking in every detail, feeling all eyes on them, tensions thickening in the room, growing and growing until Peter could taste it in his mouth.

 

“I don’t see how your suit is worthy as a prize,” Steve smirked.

 

Tony scoffed. “My upgrades are phenomenal.”

 

“We’ll see,” Shuri smirked.

 

“Oh, this means war. Come on, Kid, we got some new webs to design.”

 

Peter grinned and the for the moment the anxiety dwindled and he could breathe without the phantom ache that he _died_ and everything could be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks for those who keep sending in prompts! 
> 
> Happy reading :)


End file.
